Suck You Dry
by knAngel18
Summary: When Chiro used the Power Primate in a battle, he attracted the attention of some unwanted visitors. Now he is being hunted for his Power Primate. Will he be able to defeat these dangerous new enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Yay my first SRMTHFG story! I've been wanting to write this for a while now so I finally decided to just do it and here it is! Anyways, first chapter was getting really long so I decided to split it into two parts. The second part will be uploaded soon so no worries! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG and any of its characters

***Sorry for the false update! I was just fixing problems in this chapter. I'll have chapter 2 up within the next hour or so though***

Chapter 1: The Great Frog Battle

It was another bright, beautiful, and all around sunny day in Shuggazoom City. Well, at least it could have been if there wasn't a giant frog monster attacking the city at the moment.

It was hopping from building to building, trying to catch anything that moved with its long, sticky tongue. When it did catch an unlucky person, it swallowed them whole. The frog hopped off its current resting spot on a tall building and landed in the middle of a wide street near the arcade, where it saw a horde of people rushing to get inside and away from the beast. One unlucky person tripped as they were running and sprained their ankle. The frog saw this and quickly swooped in to nab the person before they had a chance to escape. It shot out its tongue but just before it reached the person, it was grabbed by a giant metal hand. Stunned, the frog looked up and saw that the hand belonged to a giant robot.

"Whoa, nice catch Gibson!" Otto complimented.

"Thank you, Otto. Of course, my perfectly planned out calculations allowed me to successfull-".

"Oh blah blah blah! We don't have time for one of your long lectures, Gibson! In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a battle with a giant frog!" Sprx interrupted.

Steamed, Gibson opened his mouth to retort but was cut short by Nova.

"Uh, guys we don't have time for this!" she said, annoyed.

"Nova is right." Antauri agreed, tail twitching.

"Yeah, let's speed this up. I'm on the last level of my new video game and I'm just dying to beat it!" Chiro said, grinning excitedly.

While this was going on, the giant frog had regained its composure and was starting to struggle to get its tongue out of the Super Robot's grip.

"This thing is stronger then it looks," Gibson grunted as he struggled to keep his hold on the frog. Coming up with a plan, he smiled." Fine. If you want to be free so badly then here you go!" he said, letting go of the frog's tongue. It lost its balance and rolled into a nearby building.

"Heh, good one Gibson!" laughed Chiro. Gibson didn't get a chance to reply because the frog jumped up and began to swell in anger, becoming even bigger then the Super Robot.

"Greeaat, now it's even bigger! Nice going," Sprx said sarcastically.

The frog jumped forward, right into the Super Robot's chest. The frog's heavier weight caused the Super Robot to fall backwards with a crash. The frog jumped high into the air and came back down on the robot, smashing it into the ground. When it jumped back into the air for another attack, Chiro thought fast, quickly coming up with a plan.

"Take this you stupid frog! Lazatron Fury!" Chiro yelled as he pushed the red button and sent the frog flying with the powerful attack. The team sighed with relief, but it quickly turned to shock when the frog got back on its feet, looking completely unfazed by the attack.

"How? It doesn't even have a scratch!" Chiro said, amazed.

"Readings show that its skin is very thick," Gibson answered.

"Which means that our weapons are useless against it," Antauri added, scowling.

"Uh oh! Brace yourselves, it's coming back!" warned Otto right before they were head butted by the frog. They were knocked back into a few buildings and, while they were having a hard time getting up again, the frog decided it wasn't going to give them a chance and lashed out with its tongue, wrapping it around the Super Robot's body and began to pull them towards its huge mouth.

"It's going to swallow us whole!" Nova said through gritted teeth, struggling with her controls to try and pull back from the frog.

"That's not going to happen!" said Chiro, also struggling with his own controls. "Team, split up!" he ordered, pushing the button that turned his section of the robot into Torso Tank 1. The rest of the team followed, allowing them to get out of the frog's hold only feet away from getting eaten.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Sprx sighed, relieved.

Annoyed that it had lost its dinner, the frog began shooting its tongue out, trying to catch them. Antauri, Gibson, and Sprx flew around its head dodging its tongue narrowly and taking a few shots at it every now and then, trying to find any weaknesses. Chiro, Nova, and Otto were busy dodging the frog's feet as it tried to step on them. When Chiro drove by to try and take a few shots at its underside the frog reacted quickly, swiping at him.

Caught by surprise, Chiro was sent rolling and landed upside down. Seeing its chance, the frog struck out at Torso Tank 1 with its tongue before anyone had a chance to react and swallowed it quickly down.

Satisfied with its meal, the frog shrank back down to its original size.

"Chiro!" the team cried, watching as their leader become frog food.

"Chiro! Come in Chiro!" Antauri called, trying to make contact with their leader.

He got no answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chiro groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. Rubbing his head, he sat up and looked around. "What happened…?" He asked slowly. He flinched as memories of his most recent battle came to mind. "Oh right, the frog…"

There was a red emergency light flashing and Chiro quickly shut off the irritating light before pushing on his communicator. "Monkey Team, can you read me? Monkey Team!" He growled in frustration when all he heard was static. He gave up and tried starting his Tank but it remained unresponsive. Deciding not to stay in his seat any longer, he unbuckled himself from his seat. He stood up and climbed up the ladder that led outside. He opened the top hatch and climbed out into darkness. He squinted to try and see but saw nothing but black nothingness. Coming up with an idea, he held out his hand and closed his eyes in concentration. Slowly but surely, his hand began to glow brightly with the fiery green energy of the power primate. It lit up the surrounding area and he was able to see good enough to get a look around. Everything was slimy and pink, tinted with green from the light in his hand. "So this is what the inside of a frog's stomach looks like." He said, looking disgusted. "At least it isn't as gross as that worm's…"

He jumped off the Torso Tank and on to the wet squishy ground and began walking. He walked for only a few short minutes when suddenly he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. He turned quickly towards the movement and aimed his glowing green hand at it, ready for danger, but stopped when he saw a tall, skinny figure cowering in fear.

"BT? You're here too?" asked Chiro as he lowered his hand back down.

BT looked up and, seeing that it was Chiro, jumped for joy. "I'm saved!" He cheered, ran over to Chiro, and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Man, when that frog ate me I thought I was a goner!" He said happily, smiling from ear to ear.

Chiro pried BT's arms off of him and took a step back to regain the breath that was squeezed out of him. "Where are the others?" he asked, looking around.

"They're all over there." Said BT, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "C'mon, I'll take you to 'em." He said as he turned and walked in the direction he pointed to.

Chiro quickly followed after him and soon they came upon a small group of people. They looked up when they saw the two boys coming and grinned excitedly when they recognized whom the smaller figure was. "It's Chiro!" called someone excitedly. "We're saved!" Cheered another. Soon they where all jabbering about how they were finally going to be rescued. Chiro held up his hands for silence and they all quickly quieted down.

"Is anyone injured?" he asked the group. A young man in his early twenties spoke up, "There are a few bumps and bruises but there are no serious injuries," he said.

Chiro nodded his head, relieved. "Good. That will make finding a way out of here easier."

A women in her thirties stepped forward, "How do you plan on getting us out of here?" she asked.

Chiro rubbed the back of his neck and gave her an apologetic smile. "Uh, I haven't figured that part out yet but don't worry, I'll think of something." He said confidently. "Now, we should all head back to the Torso Tank and I'll think of something there." He said, turning and walking back towards the large tank, the group following closely behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the frog, the monkey team were still trying to get in contact with their leader.

"Chiro! Chiro! Can you hear me?" called Sprx through his communicator. All he heard back was static. "Darn it! There's still no answer!" he said, frustrated.

"Chiro's communicator and Torso Tank 1 were probably damaged when the…uh…frog ate him." Said Otto, wincing at his own words.

Gibson spoke up, his voice low. "There is also the possibility that Chiro was injured or worse…"

"Don't say that!" Cut in Nova. "I know that Chiro is still alive!"

"There's one way to know for sure." Said Antauri, who had been silent up until now. "I will try to reach him using the power primate. Even if he is unconscious I should still be able to feel his presence. But, I need you all to give me cover." He said as he set the controls of his ship on autopilot and went into a meditative position.

"Right!" Said the team in unison, preparing to protect Antauri from the still attacking frog. Inside his mind, Antauri summoned the power primate and called out to Chiro.

* * *

Chiro had been busy rounding up all the people, trying to think up a plan as he did so. He was just about to climb inside the Torso Tank to try and contact his teammates again when Antauri's image suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"Antauri!" he said, taking a step back in surprise.

"Chiro. Thank goodness you are alright." Said Antauri, relief evident on his face.

"I'm glad you're ok too." Said Chiro, also relieved. "How is everything on the outside?"

Antauri let out a sigh. "Not good. We haven't made any progress in destroying the frog, its skin is too thick. What is your status?"

"The Torso Tank is busted." Chiro said regretfully "But there is nothing we can do right now. About the frog, there has to be a way to destroy the thing…" muttered Chiro, tapping his chin as he thought. He snapped his fingers and smiled excitedly as an idea came to him. "I got it! If we can't destroy it from the outside then we can destroy it from the inside!"

Antauri considered it for a moment, "Yes, that might just work. But we have to be careful or the citizens trapped inside will get injured." Said Antauri, looking over his shoulder at the group of people gathered besides the tank.

"Well, I could put them all inside the Torso Tank. It would be a tight fit but it would offer some protection."

"And how do you plan on destroying the frog without the use of the Torso Tank?" Antauri asked, suspicious.

"I was thinking that if I made a strong enough blast with the power primate, it might be enough to destroy the frog." Said Chiro, a determined look in his eyes.

Frowning, "I don't think that is such a good idea." Said Antauri. "Using that much power could be very dangerous."

"I know but it's worth a try, right?" Said Chiro, giving the silver monkey a small smile.

Another sigh, "Alright Chiro. I'll go tell the others the plan." Said Antauri, letting his worry show as he continued, "And Chiro, please be careful."

Chiro gave him a confident smile "Don't worry Antauri! Careful is my middle name!" he said, pointing his thumb at his chest.

Antauri smiled and shook his head. "Good luck. We'll be waiting for you on the outside." He said and then vanished from sight.

"Thanks. I won't keep you waiting for long." Whispered Chiro, even though Antauri was already gone.

* * *

Antauri opened his eyes and unfolded himself from the position he was in, before taking back control of the Brain Scrambler. "Team! I was able to get in contact with Chiro." Said Antauri through the communicator.

"Is he ok?" Asked Nova

"He is fine, along with the other citizens that got eaten. But there is no time to talk about that right now. We all have to get a safe distance away from the frog immediately."

"Why? What's going on?" Asked Sprx

"Chiro I going to attempt to blow up the frog from the inside using the power primate." Said Antauri.

"What?" Yelled the team in unison.

"Has he gone crazy?" Yelled Sprx.

"That thing is too big! Can't he use the Torso Tank's cannons?" Asked Nova

"The Torso Tank is damaged and won't work." Answered Antauri

"Come on you guys! Don't sound so worried. I'm sure Chiro knows what he's doing." Said the ever optimistic Otto

"Hmm I'm going to have to agree with Otto." Said Gibson, thoughtfully. "Even though its skin is strong, on the inside it should be very weak. A strong enough blast could do it."

"We'll just have to trust that Chiro will be alright." Said Antauri. "Time to retreat team. I sense Chiro is going to make his move very soon." Without another word, the monkey team backed off to a safe distance, all silently praying for the safe return of their leader.

* * *

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Chiro called to the group below him. "I'm going to need all of you to get in a single file line and one by one you are going to get inside of the Torso Tank." He said, motioning towards the entrance hole besides him.

"Why? Do you have a plan to get us out of here?" Asked BT.

"No time for questions! Now everyone hurry up!" Said Chiro impatiently.

Everyone quickly followed his order without any more questions. One by one Chiro helped them into the Torso Tank, squeezing them in as tight as they could go. Everything was going fine and there were only a few people left when suddenly there was a shift, making Chiro and the rest of the citizens stumble.

"What was that?" Asked a scared woman.

"I think the frog stopped moving." Said Chiro as he stood back up. "That must mean it's not fighting anymore…" He mumbled to himself.

"Ugh what is that horrible smell?" Asked a disgusted man from the back of the line.

"What sme-" Chiro was unable to finish as the smell finally reached him. He quickly covered his nose and mouth with his unoccupied hand (the other still shining brightly) to stop himself from gagging.

"Eeeek! What is that?" Shrieked a woman as she pointed at the walls.

Looking up, Chiro gasped when he saw a thick, yellowish, liquid pouring out of pores in the frog's stomach. The yellow liquid was slowly making its may towards them. When it reached a shoe that someone had lost, the shoe was quickly dissolved away, leaving nothing left but a wisp of smoke.

"It's the stomach acid!" Someone yelled in horror. The people still left panicked and scrambled up the Torso Tank to get away from the oncoming acid.

"Quick! Everyone inside!" ordered Chiro, pushing the rest down the hole and closed and locked the top hatch behind them. After the shoe was dissolved, the stomach acid started to speed up, as if eager for more, and was now only a few feet away from the large Tank.

Trying not to throw up from the noxious odor, Chiro sat down and folded his legs into a meditative position, placed his hands on his knees, and closed his eyes to concentrate. He blocked out all the sounds around him; the hissing sound when the acid reached the tires, the muffled screaming coming from inside the tank from the shifting caused by it, and instead reached inside himself for the power that he was so familiar with. A sense of peace came over him as his whole body was engulfed in the fiery green light. His hands clenched into fists as he willed more of the power primate out of his body until it looked like he was surrounded by a giant green fire ball. Then, he pulled it all back inside himself, condensing it and adding more and more to it. When the pressure became too much for him and he couldn't hold it back anymore, Chiro finally let it burst out of his body in a huge explosion.

* * *

The monkey team watched from a distant skyscraper as the frog's eyes went wide and it opened its huge mouth as if it were trying to scream, a bright green glow shinning out of it. The giant amphibian started shaking as its body got bigger and bigger until it exploded, covering the surrounding buildings. A wave of green light continued after it exploded, heading out in all directions.

The monkey team, who were stunned into silence, broke out into loud cheers. "Yahoo! Chiro did it!" Yelled Otto as he jumped up and down with Nova, both laughing happily.

"Alright!" Said Sprx, jumping up and throwing his fist in the air. When he landed, he folded his arms, laughing "I never doubted the kid for a second!" He said, nodding. Gibson rolled his eyes at him but couldn't seem to get the delighted smile off his face.

"Come on, let's go find him!" Said Nova, activating her jet pack and headed towards where the frog had been, the others following quickly behind.

It didn't take them long to find the Torso Tank; it had landed on top of a building after being shot up into the air by the explosion. They opened the hatch and let the severely shaken but uninjured citizens out.

"Where's Chiro?" Asked Otto, looking around worriedly.

"Over here!" Called Antauri from the other side of the Tank. The rest of the monkeys rushed over. Chiro was sprawled out unconscious on the hard floor as Gibson checked him over for injuries, Antauri standing close behind. The others gathered around anxiously as Gibson finished. He looked up and gave them all a wide smile. "He's going to be alright. His injuries are minor and nothing that can't be fixed with some bandages and rest." The team let out a huge sigh of relief at the good news. They looked down when Chiro let out a moan and slowly opened his eyes.

Nova knelt down next to his head and gently brushed his bangs out of his face "Chiro? How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ugh. Like I've been hit by a planetoid…" he groaned out, closing his eyes again when a wave of dizziness hit him. "Are the citizens ok?"

"Everyone is fine, it's you that we're worried about, kid." Said Sprx, giving their youngest member a small smile.

"You rest Chiro. We'll get the robot back together in no time!" Said Otto, giving him a thumbs up. Chiro nodded tiredly and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Somewhere deep in space…

A small spaceship was making its way along when a bright wave of green light passed through it. It stopped and changed direction towards where the green light had come from.

"Did you feel that brother?" a feminine voice hissed from the dark innards of the ship.

"Yes I did. It was the energy source that we have been looking for for so long…" a male voice hissed back.

"Where does the navigator say it came from?" asked the female.

"A planet not far from here called Shuggazoom."

"Then set our course for Shuggazoom. We've been invited to dinner and we don't want to disappoint." Said the female. Both laughed with dark glee as they sped off at full speed.


End file.
